Unlikely friendship
by Majin Pan
Summary: Piccolo and Chibi Pan. yay :P **uploaded chapter 5 : the chibi returns after a year!**
1. chapter 1

He sighed. She was back again. She always managed to escape from her fathers eye and then she would watch HIM from a distance.  
  
"Kid. What do you want?!" he asked, annoyed. The young girl jumped up and ran off. Piccolo returned to his meditation. But it took only a few minutes before he sensed her approaching. From the corner of his eyes he saw how she sat down and watched him, again. Piccolo smirked and with a flash he disappeared.  
  
The girl looked up. Where did he go? She looked around, and got up. "Piccolo san?" she whispered.  
  
"Right behind you.." he said. The girl shivered and wanted to run off again. With a single motion he grabbed her orange gi. "You're not going anywhere." He said. She pouted. "Now tell me, why are you always watching me?" he growled. The young girl blinked at him. "I.. I.." she stuttered. "Hhmm.. TELL ME!" he growled. Her big eyes filled up with tears. "TRAIN MEEEE!!!!!!" she screamed. He dropped her on the ground.  
  
"Whaat?!" he asked. "You've been watching me because you want me to train you?!" he stepped back. The girl nodded as she whipped her tears. "Uh huh. You trained daddy and you fought grandpa!" He shook his head. "That was only because.. it was necessary. Your father had to protect the earth. I can't.. train YOU!" Pan looked up at him. "But." she sniffled. "I can be strong!!!" she said, taking a fighting stance.  
  
Piccolo stared at the 5 year old. Was she serious?? "I don't want to train you Pan. Go back to your parents." He simply said. She shook her head and balled her fists. "Fight me then!" she asked. His eyes widened. "You can't be serious!" he shook his head. "No." he said and turned around. Behind him the little girl blinked for a second, and watched the green man leave. "Noooo!!" she screamed and jumped on him.  
  
"Get off me!" he growled as he threw off the girl who clung to him. She fell a few meters away. "Ooh.." he said, sweat dropping. She rubbed her head. "That was mean." She said. He tilted his head. Did that not hurt her? Her grandfather trained her, of course, for a while. Until he left, of course. Hmmph. Goku always managed to leave everyone behind and let him do the dirty work. He walked up to the girl who frowned at him. He grabbed her gi again. "EY!" she yelled. "Shut up. If I'm ever going to train you, you will have to stop screaming." He said. "So you are!?" she asked, a smile appearing on her face. He smirked at her for a moment. "I never said that. First I'm brining you home." He said, ignoring the sad face Pan put on. "And tell Gohan to watch his daughter more carefully." He added. Shaking his head he took off with the young girl, who giggled. "FASTER!" she yelled. Piccolo just groaned. 


	2. chapter 2

"I'm not sure about this Gohan." Videl hesitated. Gohan laughed. "Come on Videl, it's Piccolo! He did a pretty good job on me, didn't he?"   
  
Piccolo ignored the conversation and looked out of the window. Somehow he could feel HER stare. He looked from the corner of his eyes and saw Pan next to him. He almost jumped up. Pan's grin widened. Piccolo tried to look away and hissed "Stop looking kid. Or else."  
  
Pan wasn't impressed and kept staring at him. Piccolo's annnoyance grew.  
  
"But look at him!" Videl whispered. "He's already annoyed by her. And you know how Pan can be! Ever since Goku left.." Piccolo's ears moved and Videl gasped. Gohan shook his head. "Whispering isn't neccesary. His ears are big enough to hear everything." he grinned. "Piccolo, are you sure you're okay with this?"  
  
  
Pan jumped up and down on the couch as Piccolo stood up and looked at the child. "I'm okay with this. It's not going to be easy. Are you sure YOU'RE okay with this, Videl?" he said, with his usual low voice. Videl shrugged. "Pan wants to. Make sure she'll learn as much as she can, Piccolo-san."   
  
Piccolo nodded, Pan squeeled. "Let's go kid." he said, as he turned around. Pan fell of the couch. "What? NOW?!" she asked. Piccolo sighed. "Or never." he whispered. Pan hesitated for a second, then ran outside. With big eyes she watched as Piccolo stepped outside, walking EVER SO SLOWLY. Pan tapped her feet impatiently and whined : "Come on Picco!!"   
  
Piccolo glared at her. "You will call me Piccolo. No cute nicknames. I'm your teacher. Not your best friend." Pan giggled and danced around in circles. "Picco, Picco, Picco!!" Without any word Piccolo grabbed her gi again and took off. "You need some lessons in dicipline, first." he growled. Pan turned silent and watched as her parents disappeared from her sight. "Where are we going?" she asked, softly. "YOU are going to the woods. I'm going to meditate some, thinking on WHY I ever agreed on this!" he yelled.   
  
Pan pouted and watched the scenery change. She could fly on her own. And he knew it. She balled her tiny fists. "I'll show him" she mumbled. Piccolo looked at the young girl. And shook his head. 


	3. chapter 3

pssst: Dragonball Z is Japanese. I am Dutch. You do the math. (hint: I don't own it..duh)  
  
---  
  
"But what am I supposed to do here!!" Pan yelled as her green mentor took off. Piccolo turned around and yelled "Figure it out yourself!" before he appeared out of sight. And Pan was left all by herself.  
  
The little girl pouted for several minutes. But suddenly a butterfly caught her attention and she completely forgot about Piccolo. Piccolo, however, watched her from a distance. He sighed and looked up to the sky. "I cannot believe I'm doing this. Something tells me she's twice as bad as Gohan, or Goku for that matter."  
  
It was true. Young Pan was easily distracted. She was obsessed with fighting, ever since her grandpa taught her how to fly, but she had no dicipline, whatsoever. Piccolo rolled his eyes as he saw how Pan tripped over a rock and fell on the ground.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"   
  
His ears twitched, he grabbed his head and surpressed a roar. THAT SCREAM! Her voice, it was awful! So loud! Piccolo looked down and watched as Pan continued crying, cursing the butterfly and kicking the rock. He decided to get as far away as possible from her, for AT LEAST a few months. That kid needed to learn some lessons. And she REALLY needed to lower her voice, he thought as the "lovely" voice echoed in his head.  
  
"Grr.. what have I done.."  
  
--6 months later--  
  
"Picco san!!" Pan wandered through the forest.   
  
"You can come out now. I'm ready!"   
  
No response.  
  
"Picco!! I'm hungry! And cold! And I hate this stupid forest!"  
  
"I don't like it anymore. I wanted to train!!" she whined.  
  
"PICCO!!!"   
  
Piccolo shuddered as he heard her voice again. "Picco.." he shook his head. "Definately worse than Gohan and Goku." he sighed and stood up. The girl was 4 kilometers (A/N:METRIC SYSTEM FOREVER!!) away, but he could hear her. He could hear her from the other side of the world. And he HAS been on the other side of the world. But she whined and yelled and he could STILL hear her.  
  
"Only one thing left. Train her until she shuts up." he grimased.   
  
Young Pan had enough. She blinked at a bunny in front of her. 6 months ago she would have cuddled it to death. But she HATED the bunny now. She wanted to go home. Or to see Picco again. He hadn't showed his face in months. She missed her daddy and mommy. She wanted a warm meal again. SHe had been hungry for months.   
  
"Enough fun?" a voice sounded behind her. Pan turned around. "YOU!" she screamed. He narrowed his eyes. That voice. He couldn't stand it.. he shuddered again.  
  
She didn't know if she wanted to hug him or attack him. She was SO happy to see him, but SO angry that he left her alone all that time.   
  
So they stared at each other. Pan was silent, for a moment. Piccolo was relieved. "Now. You have learned your lesson?" he asked, shortly.   
  
In her mind, she wondered what on earth he was talking about, but she nodded. "Hhmyep." she mumbled. "Talk normal, silly child." Pan blushed. Why was he so mean, all the time. He was never mean to her daddy? He was always nice to everyone. But he was mean to her.  
  
"Picco.." she started. A LOUD SIGH. "Can we eat?!" Piccolo blinked. "You.. are hungry?" he asked. Pan frowned and stamped her feat. "YES I AM HUNGRY. YOU LEAVE ME ALONE FOR MONTHS AND I WANT MY MOMMY TO FIX ME DINNER!" she started yelling again.   
  
Piccolo snapped. "Stop screaming!" he roared at her. Pan blinked for a second but shook her head. "NO! This was not what was supposed to happen. You promised to train me!" Piccolo growled and aimed his hand at the girl. "YOu just watch me train you, you ignorant child" he panted and released a ki blast from his palm.   
  
"OH!" she squeeled. Pan managed to jump away before the blast hit the ground. She looked at Piccolo , who's face spelled DANGER, and gulped. "Picco?" she asked softly. More ki blasts followed. "HEY!" She jumped up. "Ah!" fell down. "Wait!" rolled away. "Noo!" got hit.   
  
She sat on the ground and trembled, looking at her hurt arm. Piccolo panted. "It's Piccolo." he hissed. "And this was your first lesson. You should have been able to avoid those attacks." She nodded softly and looked at her arm again.  
  
Piccolo walked up to her. "Are you hurt badly?" he asked, unsure what to do. With Gohan, he never bothered to check if he was injured. But somehow, with the girl, he felt obliged to make sure she was okay. He kneeled down and looked at Pan. Pan sniffed and nodded. "It hurts." she whispered.   
  
"Damn." he growled. "Here.." he began, and wanted to take her hand. But Pan suddenly started screaming and punched him in the stomach. For a moment, he was stunned. But Pan kicked him in the knees and he fell down. She crossed her arms and grinned. He whiped the sand of his costume.   
  
"Good one kid. You tricked me." he said, ignoring her giggle. She nodded. "See? I can fight!" she stated proudly. "I don't consider that fighting." he returned and aimed yet another ki blast at her. "Dodge this!" he yelled, unable to hide the pleasure he took in aiming that blast at her.   
  
--That night--  
  
Piccolo stared in the flames. Pan insisted on a fire, before she nearly passed out on the ground. He stared at the girl, who was asleep next to him. Her arm was burned, her face was bruised and her hair was scruffy. She opened her eyes and smiled at him. "Picco, you'll make me a great fighter, hmm!?" she asked. He hmphed. "You look horrible." he said. Pan grabbed a piece of his cape and covered herself with it. "You are ugly" she mumbled.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
--------  
  
Few answers to reviews :  
Toreina-Mei : I know.. I suddenly noticed the paragraphs started with Pan OR Piccolo and it'S ANNOYING!! And I know the chappies are short.. but I'm still pondering on what shall happen and as soon as I have a good idea, the chapters will get longer. I seriously appreciated your suggestions ^.^  
  
Silver Foxglove : Yay! When will YOU update again? HMM? Thanks for your review and do you still need some advice on the drow ? Cuz I've been playing IWD tooo much ^.^  
  
Saiyangirl*dbz*dbgt: We are insane. Yup ^.^ Thanks for your reviews and don't you think Dende deserves his very own fic? (where he obviously gets chased by evil hitmen because he had eggs with Krillin (notice the "eggs instead of "sex"..)) erm.. drifting off, anyway : thank you again!!  
  
EC chan: gaa.. stop haunting me with reviews for the M/G fic! I HATE THAT STUPID FIC! And for this fic; I.. actually.. (emberassed here) didn't consider this to be an odd couple fic, I just wanted to write a cute story. AND NOW YOU GAVE ME BAD IDEAS.. so IF I make this a romance fic (IF) it would NOT be between a 5 year old (random age, RANDOM) and an ancient alien, I would AT LEAST make the girl of a legal age. I may be insane, but I am not sick. thnx anyway ^.^  
  
--  
  
Piccolo rules! yay! REVIEW DAMMIT! 


	4. chapter 4

OK! This sucks, because I actually need to study for a german test tomorrow, but ALL of the sudden I got inspiration. And instead of learning what der Klo means (toilet!), dialogues between chibi Pan and Piccolo kept running through my mind.. IT'S YOUR FAULT I WILL FAIL TOMORROW! But here's the next chapter anyway :)  
  
  
Disclaimer: Both of these adorable characters aren't mine, nor is DBZ.. :(  
  
  
  
  
The Namek smirked. "Nice move Pan." he commented. The young girl grinned. "I can do better!" she remarked and attacked again. Piccolo shook his head and slapped her down. Pan rubbed her head and looked at him. "You always do that! Why not?!" she asked. Piccolo sat down and closed his eyes. "There are times for fighting and times for mediation" he said as Pan sat down next to him.   
  
It must have been an odd sight. Two figures, in the desert. In the middle of nowhere they sat next to each other and did not speak. They simply concentrated. At least, one of them did. As much as Pan wanted to, she couldn't clear her mind. She narrowed her eyes and looked at a point in the sky. She focused on a simple rock on the ground, but could not keep her attention.  
  
Piccolo knew the girl had trouble focusing. He ignored it. For several weeks now, he had been training her. Soon, she would have to go back. He survived. Still, he did not really mind.   
  
They continued their meditations, in silence. Piccolo preferred these moments. It was the only time he was sure Pan at least TRIED to shut up.  
  
She blinked, and broke the silence.  
  
"I don't like Grandpa anymore." she sighed.  
  
Piccolo narrowed his eyes. "What makes you say that?"  
  
"Well, he doesn't like us anymore, either. He left."  
  
"That doesn't mean he doesn't like you."  
  
"You left. And you don't like me."   
  
Piccolo blinked. "I.. like you, don't be stupid. And I came back, didn't I?"  
  
She nodded. "But grandpa didn't."  
  
"Trust me, he cares for you."   
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I just know. Now shut up."  
  
She didn't shut up. "Picco?"   
  
"Yes?" he sighed.  
  
"I like you too."  
  
"Hn. Just never stop caring for Goku, ok?"   
  
"Okay."  
  
--  
  
"Kamehameha!" she yelled and fired the blast at Piccolo. "More power, brat! I handled far worse!" he growled.  
  
Pan frowned, whiped the sweat from her forehead and focused. "Hai! Kaa..mee.. haa.. meha!" she yelled and attacked once more. Piccolo flashed, out of sight and Pan immediately turned around. "No!" she yelled and tried to block her face, but the Namek had already punched her hard enough to loose control and fall down.  
  
She moaned while she got up. "I'm sorry." she said. Piccolo landed in front of her and offered her a hand. "You should be. For someone with a big mouth you do way too little. You are stronger than this, kid."   
  
She nodded. "I'm also.." This time, it was Piccolo's turn to moan. "Hungry? AGAIN?" Tiny Pans stomach rumbled. "It's been a whole day Picco san." she complained. Piccolo groaned and materialized a blanket. They sat up camp and Pan crawled near the fire.   
  
Two times when he was absolutely sure Pan wouldn't speak. While meditating and while eating. It was so very quiet when she stuffed all that food in her small body.  
  
She swallowed her last piece of bread and watched Piccolo sipping some water. He always looked so.. unhappy. Never satisfied. Sad.  
  
"Picco?"  
  
"What?" he asked, looking at her.  
  
"Aren't you lonely?"   
  
He grunted "No. Why?"  
  
Pan shrugged and grabbed her mug with water. "Well, you don't have a mommy or a daddy, or a wife."   
  
His eyes widened for a second. "I..came from an egg. So I have no mother. My.. I guess you can call him my father, is dead. Nameks have no females. We are asexual." he explained in one breath.  
  
Pan nodded and stared at him. "Oh." she brought out.  
  
"But aren't you lonely" she then asked again.  
  
"No. I prefer no company."   
  
"But you trained with my daddy."  
  
"It was neccesary at that time."  
  
"Do you miss him? You liked him, didn't you?"   
  
"Your father? Sometimes. Yes, he was a good kid."  
  
"Don't you wanta baby?"   
  
Piccolo nearly choked. "Are you SERIOUS?" he asked.  
  
"Everyone needs someone to take care off. You could have a mini picco!" she explained cheerfully.  
  
"Nonsense. That's ridiculous Pan."  
  
Pan didn't listen. "I could play with it, we'd be best friends and it would be fun!"   
  
"No. There will be NO mini me."   
  
Pan chuckled, causing him to frown.  
  
"Don't you think one Piccolo is bad enough?"  
  
"No. I think everyone should have someone like you."  
  
"How did I end up like this. There was a time I was feared.." Piccolo mumbled and shook his head.  
  
"Picco?"  
  
"Pan."  
  
"I'll make sure you'll never be lonely."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
--  
  
By the time she was nearly 6, Piccolo had been training Pan for months. Gohan had asked him to bring her back home, because the young girl should be going to school by now.  
  
"If I may," Piccolo started, "I'd like to train her again.. sometime" he asked."She has potential." he blushed slightly.  
  
Gohan smiled. "I'm sure she'll love that, but she does need to go to school."  
  
Piccolo smirked. "You sound like your mother." he commented.  
  
His younger friend laughed. "No surprise! How about the summer?" he asked.  
  
"Summer?"  
  
"What if, during the school holidays, Pan stays with you?"   
  
"Fine" he grunted.  
  
"Thanks, Piccolo. You're a great friend."  
  
Piccolo smirked again and turned around. Before he walked away, he felt someone pulling his cape. It was Pan.  
  
"Picco-san?" she whispered.  
  
Piccolo kneeled down to face Pan and ruffled her hair.  
  
"Goodbye Pan."   
  
Her eyes filled up with tears and she grabbed his arm.   
  
"I don't want to go to school. I want to train with you."   
  
Piccolo looked at her. "You have to study. Fighting comes second place, in your case." he added.  
  
She nodded, knowing better than to disobey her mentor. "Thank you." she said."I'll practise every day, and meditate." she promised.  
  
He laughed shortly. "Good. Don't forget what I taught you. Until next summer, brat."   
  
Before he could rise, the girl had caught him in a hug. He closed his eyes and softly hugged her back. "Don't be lonely" she whispered while she let go.  
  
Piccolo smirked. "I like it that way." he replied and left.  
  
Pan waved goodbye and jumped in her fathers arms. Gohan hugged his only daughter. "Did you learn much?" he asked her.   
  
Pan nodded. "Was he a bit grumpy, I know he can be." Gohan said, with a smile.   
  
His daughter shook her head and smiled. "I made a new friend"  
  
--  
  
KAWAII!!!! review!! It's not over and done.. it's the beginning of something really special! haha.. leave a review, thanks. 


	5. chapter 5

Ok. I'm insane, I know. But I can assure you, this will NOT be a P/P romance. So you can relax and read and smile at the cuteness. No dirt perverted things going on. Just Piccolo (everyone: YAY PICCOLO) and Pan (err...).   
~  
  
"I don't want to! You can't make me!"   
  
"But Panchan! You promised!"  
  
"I want to play with Bura and the others! I don't want to go!"   
  
"Pan, what is with you? You wanted to train with Piccolo more than anything a year ago!"  
  
"I don't want to! Please daddy!"   
  
"Stop it Pan. Don't be ridiculous. You love spending time with Piccolo. Come on! He's probably waiting"  
  
He wasn't. In fact, in a year, many things had changed. Pan went to school, and after a year of normal life, her will to fight wasn't as strong. And she wasn't excited to see Piccolo, anymore. She simply forgot what he was like.   
  
Piccolo did not forget how Pan was. And that was one of the reasons he was not waiting. Even though their goodbyes a year ago were adorable, and friendly, the thought of the young child made him shiver. He could only remember the annoying traits of the girl. He could only remember how many times he had wished the girl would just go away.   
  
And he had enjoyed his quiet times.  
  
"Err.. Piccolo-san?"   
  
He snapped up. That voice!  
  
"Pan! It's.. that time again?" he asked.  
  
The young girl nodded. "I guess so."  
  
Piccolo looked at Pan and frowned. She wasn't as excited as she had been a year ago.  
  
He shrugged and turned around. "Well then, follow me." he ordered.  
  
"Okay.." a whiny voice answered.  
  
The Namek rolled his eyes, while the 6 year old Kakarot offspring reluctantly followed him.   
  
~  
  
The training started off slowly. Neither one of them was interested in a fight, and Picccolo got so annoyed with Pan, who wasn't even trying, that he knocked her down eventually.   
  
She rubbed her head, but instead of getting up as usual, she stayed down and looked hurt.  
  
Piccolo paused for a moment, and stared at her. What had happened to her? Last year he wasn't able to get rest for a single minute, because she was all over him. And now, she hardly looked him into the eyes! Not that he minded.  
  
Did he?  
  
He growled inwardly. Of course he didn't care. She was annoying and stubborn. He KNEW she loved to fight, but somehow she pretended she didn't. And wasted his time.  
  
He stared at her, she avoided his look.  
  
"All right." he sighed and sat down in front of her.  
  
"We've went through this before. What's wrong?" he demanded.  
  
Pan shook her head and denied him an answer.  
  
"Brat."   
  
"You tried to kill my grandpa!"   
  
"I what?!"  
  
"Vegeta told me that you were not as nice as you pretend to be, and that one time, you nearly killed my grandpa! HOW COULD YOU!"   
  
Piccolo scowled.   
  
"Vegeta told you this?"   
  
Pan rubbed some tears from her eyes and nodded. "Uhu"  
  
"Pan. Kid. Vegeta has tried to kill us all far many more times than I have. I was another person, then."   
  
She blinked. "Huh?"  
  
The Namek sighed. How was he going to explain this to her? Most importantly, why? This was ridiuclous.  
  
"Forget it, I'm nice now, aren't I?"  
  
"Sometimes. I don't know. Bura says you're scary. And that you eat kids."   
  
His eyes widened. "What else did Vegeta's family tell you!? I don't EAT! Not even kids!"   
  
She crawled back. "I.. I'm sorry!"   
  
He shook his head. "You spend months with me, did I ever tried to EAT you? Scared you? Hurt you?"   
  
Wrong question. He may not have tried to eat her, but he certainly scared her and hurt her.  
  
She sniffed.  
  
"Ok, bad example. Just, leave it kid. I'm not evil, I won't eat you. And if you don't want to train, just go home or something."   
  
He stood up, leaving Pan behind. She rubbed her eyes and looked at the tall green man. She had trouble remembering what he was like.   
  
"I don't know anymore."  
  
Piccolo frowned and turned around. "Know what?"  
  
"I haven't seen you for so long. I thought you were gone for good. And that you forgot about me. Like grandpa."  
  
Damn. The Goku issue, all over again. He had to explain in a caring way that the ignorant fool did not forget about her, and that he still cared and all that crap. He wasn't that kind of person! He wasn't the one to tell this to. Why didn't she go to her father with this? He sighed again and picked the chibi up, a little less harshly then he had done before.  
  
"Listen. He.." Piccolo swallowed before saying the actual words, "loves you. You were his favorite, you know that. He only left because he felt that he had to do this."   
  
Lies, of course. But at least Pan was quiet, and she listened.   
  
"And he hasn't forgot you at all. Neither have I. How could I"? he smirked. "You're too noisy to forget."   
  
Pan smiled. "I didn't forget about you, either. I just.. couldn't remember what you were like. It's been so long."   
  
Piccolo felt a little uneasy. Sometimes, this kid could be adorable. And he didn't understand himself for actually caring. With Gohan, it was different. Gohan, was different. He grew fond of the kid, because he was caring, obedient, silent. Ok, so he was sort of a wuss, but with incredible strenght.  
  
This..this girl, was his daughter. He could feel the same strength and power in her. But she wasn't obedient or silent. She was loud and obnoxious, at times. Stubborn. Moody. He didn't understand her.  
  
She was a girl. And chibi.  
  
"Sorry Piccolo." she whispered, suddenly resting her head against his chest, falling asleep the moment they made contact. Piccolo's eyes widened. He did not realize he was still holding the girl in a tender way. Not forcefully, not trying to hurt her. He comforted her, in a way. He HAD gone soft.  
  
Evil, my ass. Vegeta was wrong. He had changed. The fact he could stand EVEN Pan was proof enough. Looking up at the sky, he shook his head.  
  
"Goku. Idiot. Look what you've done to me."  
  
~  
  
Pan's jaw dropped.   
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
He nodded slowly, and continued to drink some water.  
  
Pan was silent for a moment, then shook her head.  
  
"No! That's like.. a super mommy!"   
  
Piccolo choked, stared at the child and then laughed, shortly. Something he didn't do often, and it amused Pan. A lot. She grinned at him, but asked him : "Are you serious?" again.  
  
"Yes I am. Why is it so hard to believe?"   
  
"Well, it would mean that.. my mommy would have.. thousands of .. Pans. Me's!" she said, with a distant look in her eyes.  
  
He smirked. "It's not the same. Guru .. he.."  
  
The girl grinned again. "It is, isn't it?"  
  
"No. It's just not. We're different. All individuals. And with your mommy.." he coughed. "Mother, it wouldn't be the same. She needs your father."  
  
Pan blinked. "What?"  
  
No. He cursed. He didn't. He mentioned the one thing. She wasn't going to..   
  
"Where do babies come from then?!" she asked innocently.  
  
There it was. The question. And she certainly asked the wrong person. She was 6 years old! How on earth could he explain a 6 year old where babies come from, when he..  
  
He flushed. "I can't tell you."   
  
"Aww nooo. You said she needed my daddy. But.. Don't we come from eggs, like you did?"  
  
He frowned. "No! You're HUMAN. I'm a Namek. It's completely different! Humans aren't .. eggs.. They come from their mother. Your mother gave birth to you!" he said, almost stuttering.  
  
Pan didn't understand and crawled up to Piccolo. She tilted her head. "Why are you blushing? Didn't Guru gave birth to YOU? Isn't he your mommy?"   
  
He turned his head away. "No. He isn't my 'mommy'. In a way, he's my father, yes."  
  
"But you just said, that MOTHERS gave birth to kids."   
  
Piccolo growled. "In YOUR case, yes. But with us, it'S different! We had no mommies!"   
  
He couldn't believe he was talking about this.  
  
She curled up in his lap and patted his leg. "Poor Picco. You have no mommy." she giggled.  
  
His eyes widened. "Kid. Are you ..MOCKING.. me?"   
  
She nodded. "Yes."   
  
He stared at her, and she looked back at him. Her big eyes looked friendly as ever. The silence was nice. Piccolo remembered why he liked Pan. She was smart, in a twisted annoying kind of way.  
  
"You'll find out eventually." he grunted.  
  
Pan nodded.  
  
"I know." she smiled.  
  
Piccolo smirked. "But you know," he started. The girl looked up from his lap. "You're a fool to think I'd allow you to sit ON me." he continued and pushed the girl off.  
  
"Come on. I'm not fun to talk to. I'm here to train you." he said as grabbed the girls gi and carried her away.   
  
A smile appeared on Pans face as the Namek carried her to an unknown destination. "Where are we going Picco?"  
  
"We're going to Dende. I'll let him and Popo explain you more about the birds and the bees" he smirked. "Oh and kid. It's Piccolo."  
  
~  
  
Now everyone say : YAY Piccolo! And then you can reviews my story :P 


End file.
